Flirt niesensualny
by A.A.Raven
Summary: Krótka historia o tym, że czasem uciekanie przeznaczeniu nie ma sensu, a flirt to finezyjna zabawa konwersacyjna, w którą równie dobrze da się grać bez słów i czasem może prowadzić do słodko-słonego realistycznego happy endu. Innymi słowy: krótki hannigram w alternatywie z całkiem pozytywnym zakończeniem. (Tak jakby...)
1. Nie tak dawno w którejś rzeczywistości

.

~ 1 ~

**Nie tak dawno w którejś rzeczywistości...**

Widziała. Jak mogłaby inaczej? Przecież to było takie znamienne, kiedy nagle, po całych trzech latach on pojawił się w jej drzwiach, prosząc.

Gdyby zapytał o nią, może nie zdziwiłaby się tak bardzo. Ale nie – on był miły, uprzejmy i chłodny. Twardy jak nigdy. Widziała w nim coś więcej, coś innego – zdawałoby się, że obcego, lecz wiedziała lepiej.

Z początku myślała, że to zasługa żony. Miłość i odpowiednia kobieta u boku potrafią z kundla zrobić czempiona... Tyle że znała jego żonę. Ona nie miała najmniejszego powodu czy chęci do ingerencji w styl swojego męża. A ten mężczyzna cenił sobie komfort i zwyczajność ponad wszystkie inne formy. Do czasu najwyraźniej.

Dziś miał na sobie elegancką, jak na codzienny strój, marynarkę w ciemną, szeroką kratę i lepszej klasy koszulę w kolorze głębokiej, mrocznej niemal zieleni, podkreślającej tylko niepokojące iskierki w jego oczach. Oczach nieskrytych za szkłami. Patrzący wprost, z lekkim uśmieszkiem na twarzy "prosił":

– Alana, proszę, pozwól mi z nim porozmawiać. Muszę kiedyś zmierzyć się z moimi demonami i wygrać z nimi.

Problem w tym, że bardzo dobrze pamiętała, iż Will, którego ona niemal pokochała, bał się jedynie mordowania innych.


	2. Obietnica

.

~ 2 ~

**Obietnica**

– Wiesz, o co mnie prosisz? Masz chociaż blade pojęcie? – gorycz spływała tymi słowami z jego bladych, chłodnych warg.

– Wiem, że jesteś jedynym, którego chcę...

– ...naprawdę? Co, Hannibalu? Co chcesz ze mną zrobić? Zabić? Zjeść? ... Zgwałcić? Czego jeszcze...

Przerywanie było niegrzeczne, lecz te insynuacje również. Nie mógł tego nie powstrzymać:

– Poznać. Chciałbym wiedzieć, co zrobisz, w każdej sytuacji. Chciałbym cię znać, jak nikogo. Chciałbym w końcu, byś wiedział, że możesz na mnie polegać. W każdej sytuacji. W każdej potrzebie.

– W szczęściu i chorobie, na dobre i złe...?

– Jeśli tylko zechcesz – odpowiedział całkiem poważnie na kpinę. – Póki śmierć nas nie rozłączy.

Rozmówca prychnął w odpowiedzi po chwili całkowitej ciszy, by za moment dodać:

– Z mojej czy twojej ręki?

– Umrzeć w twoich ramionach to najpiękniejsza możliwość. Nawet jeśli odejdziesz przede mną, czego nie chcę, w moich myślach to ty będziesz mi towarzyszył w moim ostatnim momencie. Umrę szczęśliwy, Will.


	3. Do końca

.

~ 3 ~

**Do końca**

– Alano, droga Alano... Czemu pytasz? Przecież wiedzieliście, jak to się skończy. My też wiedzieliśmy – odpowiedział zdruzgotanej kobiecie za szklaną ścianą, która chwilę temu odczytała mu wyrok śmierci i otwarcie liczyła na apelację. – Nie, nie chcę tego przedłużać. Bez niego to będzie tylko przeciągająca się tortura, niepotrzebna agonia. Jeśli miałbym o coś prosić, to o możliwość trzymania go w tym momencie za rękę.

– Dlaczego? To cię zabije! – wykrzyknęła. – Nie rozumiesz, że nie...

– To ty nic nie rozumiesz! Obiecał mi, że będzie ze mną do końca. Nigdy nie chciałem niczego dla siebie od was. Przychodziłem na zawołanie, jak wytresowany pies. Nikt nie zapytał, jak się czuję. Czego pragnę. Dopiero on... – głos załamał mu się tylko na moment, zdradzając wszystko. – Dał mi dom – przyznał miękko. – Prawdziwą bliskość. Zaufał, że nie potraktuję go przedmiotowo. Nie wykorzystam. Dał mi się poznać do końca. – Przerwał na chwilę, wspominając z łagodnym uśmiechem. – Dla mnie zrezygnował z wielu rzeczy. Wybrał mnie, nawet ponad własne życie. Uratował mnie przede mną samym. Jeszcze nie rozumiesz? Pokochał mnie. Bez ograniczeń.

– Och, Will... – szepnęła ze łzami w oczach. Tak bardzo chciała go przytulić i niemożność tego bolała bardziej niż jego słowa.

– Po prostu zapytaj. Nie chcę żyć i umierać sam – poprosił, przełykając dumę i czując się żałośnie.


	4. A później

.

~ 4 ~

**A później...**

– Przyszedłeś – w tym głosie rozbrzmiewała ulga.

– Jak mógłbym ominąć taką okazję? Poza tym to byłoby niezwykle niegrzeczne...

Dwa wymowne uśmieszki zaigrały na równie wąskich wargach, podczas gdy więzienni służbiści wszystko przygotowywali. Obaj cieszyli się z tego, co dostali. Ostatnia prośba skazańca i cela z której mogli wyjść tylko w jeden sposób.

– Powiedz. Nie myślałeś, że tak to się skończy?

– Nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie niczego inaczej, Will. Zawsze byłeś przy mnie w momencie mojej śmierci.

– A gdybyśmy dożyli późnej starości?

– Zginąłbym z twojej ręki. A później żyłbym w tobie, tak długo, jak zechciałbyś mnie w sobie nosić.

– A później?

– Później bylibyśmy wolni.

– Trochę egoistyczna ta wizja...

– Nigdy nie umiałem stać się tak doskonały. Przecież wiesz.

– Wiem, że dla mnie jesteś cholernie doskonały.

– Język, Will.

– Wybacz. Denerwuję się. W ogóle jestem zdziwiony, że pozwolili nam na to. Porozmawiać...

– Zawsze cieszyłem się naszymi konwersacjami, Will. Skoro nie mogłem liczyć na twoje ramiona wokół mnie, to przynajmniej chciałem zamienić kilka słów, zanim zobaczymy się w domu.

Po twarzy spłynęły mu łzy. Te słowa oznaczały pogodzenie z losem.

– Czekałbyś na mnie w gabinecie czy w kuchni?

– W ogrodzie. Zbierałbym warzywa do naszej kolacji. Później przyszedłbyś i pomógłbyś mi z mięsem.

– Byłoby pięknie.

– Tak. Byłoby pięknie – potwierdził, a po chwili dodał: – Ale nie będziesz musiał czekać. Ty poprosiłeś o rozmowę. Ja poprosiłem o ciebie.

Mężczyzna obok zamarł na chwilę, by wyszeptać w końcu tęsknie:

– Will... czy ty?

– Tak. A ty?

Powieki drugiego mężczyzny opadły.

– Tak.

Krzątanina wokół nich dobiegła końca. Ich dłonie były wciąż skute, ale tak, że mogli spleść ze sobą palce. Od razu to uczynili, czując przenikające ich ciepło. Za szybą znajdowali się świadkowie i gapie ich końca. Alana pewnie płakała. Mężczyzna w albie i z pismem w ręce zbliżył się do nich, sygnalizując gotowość do udzielenia ostatniego namaszczenia czy innej posługi. Will wiedział, że Lecter był ochrzczony, ale od lat nie przywiązywał do tego żadnej wagi.

– Jeśli chce ksiądz udzielić nam jakiegoś sakramentu – usłyszał własny głos, który brzmiał teraz jak po kilku głębszych – to niech to będzie ślub. Bardzo ładnie prosimy.

– "A miłość łaskawa jest..." – zacytował Hannibal, lekko ściskając trzymane w dłoni ciało.

– "...wszystko wybacza, wszystkiemu wierzy" – dokończył, widząc wahającego się księdza. – Śmiało, ojczulku. Nie mamy zwyczaju gryźć ręki, która nas karmi. Cóż, przynajmniej nie tej metaforycznej.

– Oni są szaleni – doszło do nich gdzieś z boku. – To ewidentne.

– Tylko szczęśliwi – sprostował, uśmiechając się i czując uśmiech partnera. – No dalej, ojczulku. Pozwolisz nam żyć i umrzeć w grzechu?

– Will...

– Kocham cię. Przysięgałeś mi. A teraz ja chcę obiecać coś tobie.

I obiecał. Powtarzając za mężczyzną w sutannie, zmienił parę słów:

"Na dobre i na złe... w zdrowiu i chorobie... i nawet śmierć nas nie rozłączy".

Przeszłość się załamała, tworząc miejsce na inną przyszłość – mieszając niewydarzone jeszcze ze wspomnieniem.

Alana płakała jak na żadnym innym ślubie.


	5. i nie żyli długo i szczęśliwie

.

~ 5 ~

**...i nie żyli długo i szczęśliwie**

Kostnica była cichym, ciemnym miejscem w więzieniu. Ciała zwiezione tego dnia były jeszcze nieco ciepłe. Lekarze i grabarze dobrze wiedzieli, że śmierć następuje etapami. Chociaż świadomość opuszcza człowieka w jednym momencie, włosy i paznokcie wciąż rosną. Trup się poci wydzielinami. Dlatego ciała myto i oporządzano przed włożeniem do trumny, jeśli z jakiegoś powodu poleżały nieco dłużej w chłodnicy. Nie było tętna. Nie było ruchu. Ale to wciąż byli ludzie, więc starano się okazać nieco szacunku kłodzie, którą byli, gdy stężenie pośmiertne postępowało. Nawet jeśli byli bestiami za życia.

Z wiadomych przyczyn tych dwóch, leżących białych całunach pod ścianą, nie mogło zostać pochowanymi jak normalni ludzie. Nie dlatego, żeby wierzono, że są w stanie zmartwychwstać, ale z powodu licznych chętnych na potrawkę z dwóch najsłynniejszych kanibali współczesnych czasów.

Dlatego pan Flinch miał przetransportować zwłoki w tajemnicy do krematorium, korzystając z "troskliwej" opieki więziennych klawiszy. Nikt nie chciał ryzykować wpadki. Chociaż ponoć użyta toksyna miała pozostać szkodliwa nawet po wielu dniach, czyniąc ciało ludzkie tych dwóch trującym ponad wszelką wątpliwość.

Akcja przebiegała bez problemów. Być może dlatego, że sam zainteresowany nie był tak naprawdę zainteresowany ani ciałami, ani całą tą aferą wokół. Pracując jako grabarz nauczył się, że czasami warto więcej "nie wiedzieć" i jak na razie wyszło mu to tylko na dobre.

Kiedy drugie ciało zniknęło w piecu śladem pierwszego, a za żaroodpornymi drzwiczkami zahuczało donośnie, spopielając w błyskawicznym tempie ostatnie przyczyny najnowszego medialnego zamieszania, odwrócił się ze spuszczoną głową w kierunku funkcjonariuszy ze słowami:

– No i po krzyku. Dziękuję panom za eskortę i pomoc. Gdybym musiał zrobić to przez główną bramę i sam, to nie wiem, czy byłbym w stanie przebić się przez te tłumy. Muszę jeszcze zadzwonić do sądu i burmistrza, kiedy z tych dwóch zostaną tylko popioły.

Mężczyźni skinęli głowami, żegnając się chłodno, ale jakby nieco cieplej niż się witali z nim. Widać poza więzieniem oni też stawali się odrobinę bardziej ludzcy. Otarł czoło, czując wstępujący na nie pot. Z dziwnego powodu było mu trochę duszno. Może to te toksyny w jakiś sposób przedostawały się na zakład?

Czym prędzej wyszedł, zamykając na klucz budynek krematorium. Nie było nikogo w zasięgu wzroku. Nie zastanowiło go gdzie poszli strażnicy. Nie jego sprawą było, czy mieli umówiony transport, czy zamówili taksówkę. Poluzował kołnierzyk, ruszając w stronę biura. Miał dużo, naprawdę dużo papierkowej roboty. Wczoraj zepsuł mu się monitoring na krematorium, a podwozie samochodu czekał poważny remont. Pan Flinch miał poważniejsze sprawy od pilnowania dwóch martwych kanibali.

**~ Koniec ~  
**

* * *

~ A może jednak nie...? ~

~ Podobało się Wam? Chcecie kontynuację? Dajcie znać w komentarzach.

~ Ciekawostki na temat opowiadania znajdziecie na moim blogu (_**Fanfictionada **_na **WordPressie**) oraz przy jego tekście na **Wattpadzie** i **DeviantART**. W tych miejscach możecie zobaczyć także moje inne (rodzajowo, gatunkowo) prace (lub odnośniki do nich). Podpięłabym Wam linki, ale z tego, co się zorientowałam, zewnętrzne linkowanie nie działa (albo ja robię coś nie tak, jak trzeba...? o.O ), więc... zostaje pomoc wyszukiwarki. ;)

Życzę Wam wspaniałego dnia! :D

❤, Ri


End file.
